


Mail Slot

by skyeward



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward/pseuds/skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's got an annoying habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Slot

Every time, every _single_ time.

It’s starting to get on her nerves, and not just because Shepard is almost painfully tone-deaf.

At least Garrus has the decency to simply crow ‘mail slot!’ whenever he drops Guardians through the conveniently-placed hole in their shields. He picked that up from Shepard, not long before the woman moved onto this incredibly more annoying version.

And there she goes again.

“Shepard, where is that song even _from?”_

“From a _really_ old children’s show,” came the distracted answer as the Infiltrator lined up another shot. She frowned as her line of sight was interrupted, and Liara heaved a sigh before throwing out one hand to drag the interloper in her direction.

By the time she’d finished putting him down, Shepard was already singing under her breath again.

“We just got a letter, we just got a letter! We just got a letter, wonder who it’s from?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally sing this when I mail slot Guardians, just FYI.


End file.
